One Second
by Natsuya801923
Summary: That year, that month, that day, that hour, that second, she was taken away from me. All I could do was watch helplessly. I was horrified. I will never see the one I love again. / rated T for language / Written for xxTMxx's contest. Category: Tragedy


**This is for xxToxicMemoryxx's contest :D The category is tragedy.  
**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Reminder: **I'm pretty sure this is true. Correct me if I'm wrong: In high school in Japan, the high school starts in tenth grade. So if Amu's a "first year", she's a sophomore, or a tenth grader.

**Summary:** That year, that month, that day, that hour, that second, she was taken away from me. All I could do was watch helplessly. I was horrified. I will never see the one I love again.

**X-x-X**

I remember it as if it was yesterday. That day six years ago, it was pouring. Thunder boomed in the background and lightning flitted every once in a while across the sky. It was during the spring, some time during the evening. There were only a few people outside in the rain, trying to find shelter.

The only thought in my mind was to escape. Escape from my house; escape from my stepfather; escape from the pain.

I wanted to escape this hellhole.

I wandered aimlessly around the streets. I eventually stopped at a place I often go to. I almost always played my violin here. There were four thick poles holding up a rectangular frame. I ambled my way towards the bench off to the side and plopped down. I leaned back and faced the sky, eyes closed, feeling the droplets bounce off my face.

I was soaked from head-to-toe. I was freezing. I couldn't feel my hands. I'll probably get a cold or hypothermia. Do I care? No. I could care less if I just died right then and there. What's the point to living? There's no reason to.

All of a sudden, I didn't feel the rain hit my face. Confused, I opened my eyes. There was a pink-haired girl hovering over me with an umbrella in her hand. She looked to be about fourteen years old. Her eyes were honey-colored and piercing.

My breathing hitched.

"It's raining hard out here. Do you need a place to stay?" she offered. Her voice was angelic. I swore she was an angel sent from the heavens.

"T-That's ok," I chattered through my teeth. She shouldn't involve herself with me.

She smiled. "It's all right. Come with me." Without another word, her soft, warm hand grabbed my hand and hauled me up. She came up to my shoulder. "Let's go."

At that moment, I knew there was something special about her. She soon became the reason I try to live everyday.

That second, my life changed.

From that day onwards, I began to fall in love with her.

**X-x-X**

Her name was Hinamori Amu. Her birthday was on September 24th. She was currently fourteen at the time as I had guessed. I was eighteen. She loved fashion and the color red. At school, she had an outer character that hid her shy personality. Her nickname at school was "Cool 'n Spicy". She hated her facade. I also found out her crush: Hotori Tadase.

I met him a month or two after I met Amu. He had blonde hair and ruby eyes. He looked like a prince from a typical fairytale. My nickname for him was Kiddy King. From my first glance, I didn't like him one bit. That's probably because Amu liked him, which was bias but I didn't care.

When Amu began high school, Kiddy King asked her out. She said yes. That year, I hated him even more and I loved her more than ever.

One time during that year, I visited her house like usual. I always came, using her balcony. She was hardly surprised when she saw me slide open the balcony doors.

"Hey, Ikuto."

"Yo, Strawberry." Her face flushed red but she didn't respond. That's because I said that practically every time I see her. God, I loved that blush.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." I was sprawled across her bed and secretly inhaling her fruity scent that was permeating throughout the room.

"My three month anniversary is in a few days. I don't know what to get for Tadase-kun. You're a guy and my best friend so I was hoping you would help me."

I wanted to just leave. Unknowingly to her, she was breaking my heart. But I stayed because I loved her too much to just abandon her when she needed my assistance.

"I'm not sure. I don't really talk to him." She walked over to the bed and laid right next to me. My hands itched to touch her soft, pale skin, her silky hair…

I wanted to touch her lips with mine.

But I was afraid I'll ruin our friendship.

"Make him a CD or something," I suggested, my heart breaking at every word spoken. "Or just spend the day with him." I wanted to scream in frustration and agony.

I saw her looking at me from a peripheral vision. It was silent for quite a while and she was still staring at me.

I was going to tease her to break the silence when she interceded. "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"You won't tell anyone? Especially Tadase?"

"Promise." I remembered I thought it was something really bad that day. On the contrary, it was one of the best news I've heard in my life.

"I think I might break up with Tadase."

I remained silent.

"I'm just not feeling it anymore, y'know? I did in the beginning but not anymore. We never got passed the kissing stage." The one thing I regretted was not taking her first kiss. "I don't have any romantic feelings towards him anymore."

What does she want me to say? "Oh, that's cool" or "Don't do that!"? So I just said, "Oh." But I couldn't help but get my hopes up high. Maybe she likes _me_?

"That's all you have to say?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Break up with him if you really want to. My mother always told me to follow my heart, as cheesy as it sounds." Those were one of the few occurrences I mentioned my mother. She passed away last year.

Amu then held my hand and we stayed like that the whole time I was there.

One week later, Amu and Kiddy King officially broke up. I was jumping with joy. Not literally, of course.

**X-x-X**

With only a month left of Amu being a first year, something unbelievable happened.

As usual, I stopped by Amu's house and stayed there the entire day and night. We both laid on her bed and I was hugging her from behind. She was sputtering incoherent responses as I laughed. We stayed like that for a while.

"Hey, Ikuto."

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Shoot."

She turned around so she was facing me. God, she looked hot. She was only in a red tank top and black short shorts. She wasn't wearing a bra and it was obvious. My hormones were acting up. Plus, her hair was messy. Does she know the affect she has on me?

"What would you say if I told you I liked you?" Her face almost matched the color of her tank.

My inhaled but didn't exhale. This was too good to be true.

I was about to answer when her face inched closer to mine. We were so, so close.

"I like you," she murmured before her lips made contact with mine. And let me tell you, it was one of the best nights of my life.

She pulled away and looked down at her hands in embarrassment. "W-Well?"

I gave her a genuine smile. I lifted her chin up with my thumb and index finger. "I would say 'I love you, Amu.'"

She sucked in a breath. "You do?"

"Since I met you." With that, I gently placed my lips on hers. Soon, it became fiery and passionate. I rolled over a bit so I was on top of Amu, our bodies smoldering together. Her hands were in my hair. My left hand was around her waist and my right one traveled along her thigh.

That night, we went to first and second base*. Well, I went to second base. I admit it was too fast but I've been waiting for two damn years. I wasn't going to wait any longer.

During her second year of high school, I took her virginity. She was now mine and only mine. No one can take her away from me. No one.

**X-x-X**

I proposed to her during her first year of college. I am not waiting any longer.

Her parents were reluctant because she was young but I persuaded them somehow. It's a good thing they liked me a lot.

My stepfather was a different story. He had my future set out for me. He wanted me to marry this Saaya girl because she was wealthy. He then wanted me to take over Easter. He threatened he'll disown me. Like I give a shit. And he was never my father in the first place.

We didn't have a big wedding but it wasn't necessarily small. I was still happy.

Amu was now officially my wife. She was now called Tsukiyomi Amu. I loved that name even more.

We had our first baby the following year. It was a girl. We named her Souko Miki Tsukiyomi, after my mother. She had blue hair like me and golden eyes like her mother. She was beautiful. I was now a father.

**X-x-X**

Then everything changed.

That year, Amu was having our second child. She was six months along. I just debuted as a violinist.

That month, we were planning to renovate our house. She looked so happy as she flipped through the color choices of walls and designs of other houses. As long as she was happy, I was too. That month, I received a letter from my stepfather, who I haven't heard from since I married Amu. He said he needed me to take over Easter. Not over my dead body.

That week, Amu decided to go back to college after our second child. I was happy for her.

That day, Amu went out shopping for groceries. I told her I would since she was tired that day but she refused. She told me, "Bye, Ikuto. I love you. I'll be back soon."

I shook my head. "I'm coming with you."

She pouted but agreed. On her way to the door, she gave me a quick peck on the lips but of course, I was greedy. I carefully pressed her to me and gave her a hot kiss. I rubbed her large stomach slowly and smiled. I was so excited to have our second child. Our daughter was currently at Amu's friend's house. Her name was Rima. We both exited the house.

That hour, we walked to the grocery store since it was such a nice day and Amu insisted we did. Plus, it wasn't that far away. I held her hand the whole time and stared at her lovingly. She met my gaze and blushed, but returned the smile. Throughout our walk, I would often whisper in her ear about how beautiful she is, how I was eager for our second child to be born, how I was so lucky to have her.

Upon reaching the store, I opened the door for her. We shopped for about half an hour, grabbing some fruit and vegetables. I went to the checkout and waited in line.

"I'll wait outside for you, ok? I'll sit at that bench across the street," Amu told me, already walking for the door.

"All right. Be careful though." I saw her smile at me before disappearing out of the shop.

That was the one thing I regretted the most doing. I shouldn't have let her go by herself. I should have been more careful. I should've held her back.

But I didn't.

And I hate myself for it.

Not a minute later, I heard the screeches of a car. Shrieks could be heard outside. A crowd started to form. I glanced at the bench across the street through the glass windows. Amu wasn't there.

I heard mumbling around me.

"Oh my God, who got hit?" some lady asked.

"I'm not sure but it was this young girl. She had pink hair, I think."

That was all it took for me to dash out of the store. I dashed to the crowd, pushing my way through. I prayed with all my might that it wasn't Amu. When I reached the scene, I stopped.

I felt as if the life had been sucked out of me.

Amu laid on the ground, her legs and arms in weird angles. There were puddles of blood everywhere. It was horrifying. Her hair was spread around her, soaking up the red sticky substance. Her eyes looked almost lifeless.

"No..." I stumbled towards my wife and collapsed to my knees next to her. "Amu, it's me."

I felt relief as I saw her move a little, indicating she was still alive. Maybe she'll have a chance.

Even though I strongly pushed the thought from my mind, I knew Amu wasn't going to survive this nor was the baby.

"I-Ik..." she rasped as I strained to hear what she was saying. I gently grasped her hand.

"Yes, Amu, it's me. It's Ikuto. Don't worry, you'll live. Stay with me."

Amu whispered, "No. It's no use. T-There's no...hope. You...know t-that...and I-I...know...that..." I heard the familiar ear-splitting sirens. "It hurts..."

"Don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital and you'll be fine. You hear me? You'll be _fine_. Stay with me, Amu."

She looked toward the sky, a small smile gracing her features. "Hey, p-promise me...one...thing."

"Anything." Something dripped onto her cheeks. It was my tears.

"P-Promise..." I leaned down until her ear was to my mouth as I tried to hear what she was saying. "...me you'll...live...your life...to the...f-fullest," she rasped and coughed out some blood.

"I will, I will. I promise," I sobbed. I moved my lips to hers. "Don't leave me, Amu," I murmured against her lips. "You're the only one I have left."

"Ikuto," she breathed. "I...love...you..."

That second, she let out her last breath.

"I love you too, Amu," I whispered but it was too late. I cried into her chest. The tears wouldn't stop. For a while, I thought this was some kind of sick joke. But reality hit me in the face. Hard.

The baby didn't make it. Our first daughter didn't have a mother anymore. Amu's funeral was held a few days later. She was just 22 years old.

I heard the story about what happened from some witnesses. They reported that a man in a car drove straight into Amu and the impact was huge. He was going about 80 miles per hour. Some claimed it was on purpose. Amu didn't have time to dodge it. The driver?

My stepfather.

He was mad because I wouldn't take over his company. He thought Amu was the one to blame. He thought if he killed her, I would succeed his position.

My stepfather took the only one I cared about out of my life. He took my wife away. He took Amu away.

I killed my bastard of a stepfather. For some weird reason, I wasn't caught. The police are clueless. I was laughing for a whole day straight.

Do I regret killing him? Of course not. I'm happy I did. He put my mom and me through hell and even killed Amu.

What I do regret was not forcing Amu to stay at my house that day or staying by her side every second of the way. She would've lived much longer. We would've had our second child.

That day, I realized that it just took one second for everything to be taken away from you.

**X-x-X**

I am in the cemetery. I have flowers in my hand as I made my way to the grave I was looking for.

It's been three years since her death. I am now 29 years old.

I find the grave I am searching for and set my bouquet of flowers down.

"Hey, Amu. I'm still keeping my promise. But it sure is lonely here. I would rather much be with you... How's heaven? And Souko's doing fine. She's growing up to be a great daughter." My voice cracks at the end. I fall to the ground and bury my head in my hands. "Come back, Amu. I miss you so much. So, so much."

_Tsukiyomi Amu_

_September 24, 19XX - June 14, 20XX  
_

_A loving wife, mother, daughter, sister, and friend_

_"All it takes is one second to change everything."_

**X-x-X**

***First base and second base – **For those who don't know, they are baseball metaphors concerning sex. First base is French kissing. Second base is groping your privates or a girl's breasts with the clothes still on. In this one-shot, Ikuto went to second base. Not Amu.

**I hope you enjoyed this (: **

**For those who read my stories, I am currently working on **With You**'s ending. Keep your eyes out for that. :D**

**Tell me if you cried a little, a lot, or even felt some sadness. It helps me see if I am good at writing angst/tragedy stories. Be honest, please (:**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!**

**Please review! (:**


End file.
